


Ache

by pallidiflora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/pseuds/pallidiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Hanamiya likes to imagine best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> One more day like today and I'll kill you  
> A desire for flesh  
> And real blood  
> I'll watch you drown in the shower

Hanamiya squirms on his own fingers—fingers that are nowhere near as long or thick as Kiyoshi's. Not that Kiyoshi's fingers are what he's thinking of really; what he wants is Kiyoshi's cock, the outline of which he's seen briefly through his basketball shorts, big enough to stretch him until it burns. Should he cry, if Kiyoshi were to fuck him? Turn on the waterworks as soon as he's inside, _you're hurting me_ , letting the tears slide into his hairline? (He knows the effectiveness of these ploys when framed the right way.) Kiyoshi would pull out then, place a hand against his face, _I didn't mean to_ , and Hanamiya would laugh in his face. This is what he likes to imagine best, Kiyoshi's dick aside: his wounded expression, the hurt he's stupid enough to bare naked as a bruise.  
  
Hanamiya would ride him then, a hand squeezing either of his knees, fingers digging into the hollows beside his kneecaps. Picturing how those knees would feel like under his nails, the tender inflamed flesh, makes him roll his hips, stuns him with its clarity and force, nearly makes him come. He can picture, too, Kiyoshi's clenched teeth, his eyebrows drawn down, his nails digging into his palms. He dramatizes this further: weeping, a black eye, teeth pink with blood, abject as a kicked dog.  
  
(Maybe he's underestimating him. Maybe Kiyoshi would turn him over, fuck him on his hands and knees until his insides ache.)  
  
He's fingering himself so rough now that his wrist aches, falling out of rhythm as he jerks himself with quick firm strokes. When he finally comes, hard enough to leave his legs shaking, he's imagining Kiyoshi coming too—his dumbfounded, guileless expression, the look worn just before the axe hits between the eyes.


End file.
